


Please don't go.

by FxckitsNicola



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Deans gone and his boys don't know how to do this without him, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, WWE Draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxckitsNicola/pseuds/FxckitsNicola
Summary: Seths drowning in his thoughts, he can't keep it in any longer. He needs to find his safe place, his home. But his family is broken, he just needs to hold on to whats left of it for as long as he can.





	Please don't go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna turn into a little series, of times where Seth has searched for Roman when he's at his lowest because honestly, I feel like Roman is the type of person to manage to put Seth back together when hes broken.
> 
> Im a god damn fucking mess because of Dean leaving last night, i honestly cant stop crying. My heart is broken, i pretend that writing helps me deal with the pain but nah, it just breaks my heart even more.

Seth was a mess, he couldn’t keep it in any longer. For the past two weeks he’d been doing media like crazy, interview after interview and he was mentally drained.

He liked the chaos of Wrestlemania week and what followed it normally, but it tore him up inside this year, all because of one question. “ _What do you think of Dean Ambrose not signing another contract with WWE_?”

He absentmindedly walked through the corridors of the arena until he reached catering, he’d sent Roman a text when he arrived at the arena asking if he could hang with him.

Normally, he’d chill during the superstar shake up with The New Day and catch up with them during dual branded PPV's and shows, but he just needed to be in his owns thoughts whilst getting some form of comfort from someone who felt the same pain as him.

He pushed open the door and looked around, seeing everyone laughing and catching up, he instantly looked for the familiar faces that brought him warmth and comfort but he only found one.

They still had a couple of hours before the show started and even then, they didn’t take more than 30 minutes to get match ready.

But Seth felt like the day just kept dragging _on and on_ , he just wanted it to be _over_.

Roman looked up from the where he was sat with his family and seen the look he’d been waiting for since he’d returned.

He seen the way Seth’s eyes were blank, trying to hide any emotion, he seen the bags under his eyes from not getting enough rest and the way he walked like he was on auto pilot. He knew the feeling all too well.

He seen the way Seth scanned the room and just stood there like a statue when he seen Roman. Roman instantly noticed how everyones attention was on the new universal champion, he had to do something.

He stood up and looked at his family, he still had Jimmy, Jey, Naomi, Nia and Tamina there. He was so grateful, but Seth only had him.

He looked at them apologetically, before he could talk Jimmy had spoken up. "Go. It's okay Roman."

Roman looked at the rest of his family, and they all nodded to him agreeing with what Jimmy had said.

He put his phone onto silent and threw it into his bag before rushing over to Seth, it had only been less than a minute, but he knew to Seth it would've felt _so much longer_.

As soon as he got to Seth, he grabbed his hand and started walking them out of catering and away from the pitying looks.

As Roman was weaving them past all the workers doing their job, he made sure to have on his best don't look at us face. It was working as everyone quickly adverted their gaze and got out of their way.

He felt the way Seth's grip had tightened in his hand and how it was shaky. He needed to get there quick. He spotted the locker room that had been assigned to his family and quickened his pace.

As soon as he reached it, he opened the door and pulled Seth into it. He let go of Seths hand and locked the door. He dropped his bag and took Seths off of him as gently as he could.

He walked them over to the couch and sat down, as soon as he opened up his arms he watched as Seth practically fell on top of him. He held onto the smaller man, wrapping one arm around his waist and putting the other one into his hair.

He didn’t speak a single word, they’d been through a lot together the past seven years, even when the authority were wearing Seth down, Romans door was always open, he’d always be Seth’s safe space, his place of comfort.

He always knew how important it was to have someone there when you felt alone, knew that no matter how bad things got or how badly you fucked up, they'd be there for you.

Seth melted into the touch, almost forgetting all the stress he'd been put under the past two weeks. From all the press, meetings, being in the biggest fight of his career where he was pushed to his absolute limits.

But he couldn’t get over the fact one of his best friends in the world had _left_ _him_ , _**left**_ _**them**_ and their brotherhood. That he lost one of the most important people in his life, someone he would do anything in the world for.

He sometimes just needed to be in Roman’s embrace, he felt safe, he felt protected, knew that Roman wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. But this time, there was nothing Roman could do, because Roman was hurting just as much as him.

It was the first time that they’d walked into a WWE event and there was only the two of them. Only the two of them who were in the company together, since they’d signed with developmental. It was the first time in _7_ _years_ , they knew that The Shield was no more.

That Dean wouldn’t just be able to walk into any of the shows. They were used to Dean being on smackdown in 2016, but he was still at PPV’s and would sneak onto raw just to surprise them.

Seth just needed to let it out, he’d learnt that bottling things up never helped in the past. “ _Ro_?”  
  
Roman was brought out of his relaxed state quicker than he had been expecting too, he was surprised to say the least. Almost all Seth’s visits in the past had included Roman being the one to try and break down Seth’s walls. “Yeah babe?”

He watched as Seth moved slightly, moving one of his hands up from its resting position on the couch to play with Romans now shorter hair. “ ** _It_** _**hurts**_.”

Roman sighed, he couldn’t help it. He knew some of the pain that Seth was going through, he can’t say he knows the feeling of hurt and pain Seth is going through. But he hears it in his voice, he’s only heard Seth sound this broken four times before. 

He knew that even if they got split up, he had a high chance of ending up with at least one member of his family. But Seth? Seth would have no one this time to lean on. It could potentially end up with Seth being by himself and that _terrified_ Roman.

  
The first time Roman heard Seth this broken was back in 2014, not long after The Shield split had happen. He came back that night and had broken down in Romans arms.

The second, the second time happened in the beginning of 2015, Seth had gotten into an altercation with Hunter. It makes Roman seethe thinking about it. He holds onto Seth tighter trying to forget about it, forget about _that_ night.

The third time had been in November 2015 when Seth hard tore his ACL,MCL and minicus and thought he'd never be able to wrestle again.

And the most recent time being just this past October.

He knew it was coming, Seth had been so close to slipping over the edge and now he can no longer control how he’s feeling.

He tried to stop it, but Seth just kept denying how he was feeling every time Roman tried to help. He knows it’s going to be a long road ahead before Seth is back to himself, but he's going to do everything to fix it.

Roman starts to massage at Seth’s head, trying to release just some of the tension he’s feeling. “I know babe.. I know nothing is going to be able to change the hurt you’re feeling, but I’ll be here every step of the way.” Roman can feel Seth starting to shake against him, he swears he can feel Seth trying to hold on with how hard he's shaking against Roman.

Roman swears he hears Seth’s heart break when his walls finally break apart. Seth buries his head into Romans chest and he starts sobbing. “Wh-why weren’t we, good en-ough.”

Romans holding back his own tears now, he feels the lump swelling in his throat. He has to be the strong one. He knows that he’ll be meeting up with Dean as much as their schudules allow. They’ve always been able to connect on a personal level and understand each other. They’re truly brothers through and through, road wives, best friends. Always able to talk for hours on end, or sit in a comfortable silence.

He knows that all Seth and Dean had was wrestling one another, being wrestling soulmates. He knows they’ve tried so hard to hang out with out Roman before, but it always ends up them sitting in silence one way or another, but still enjoying each others company.

He knows the one thing thats always been able to connect them is wrestling, the way that as soon as they step into the ring together, magic happens. Roman knows its something that the two of them value about one another, he's been lucky to be in the same ring as them whilst its happened.

Roman fights back his own tears and swallows away the lump in his throat, he makes sure he's holding it together before he kisses the top of Seths head, “Hey, look at me, _please_?”

Seth raises his head silently and his big doe eyes are full of pain and hurt. It’s breaking Romans heart seeing him like this, he never thought it’d knock Seth this badly.

Roman cups Seth’s face and wipes away the fallen tears with his thumbs, he lets out a sigh before speaking, trying to compose himself. “We’re not the ones who aren’t good enough Seth.” He notices the way Seth’s eyes fall to the floor for a second before looking back at him, almost like his heart and mind are betraying him. “ _**I**_ _**mean**_ _**it**_. Dean loves us,okay? He loves _you_ Seth. You mean so much to him, _okay_?”

He lets Seth’s head fall back against his chest. “Just because he’s gone now, doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about you Seth. You’re his brother, what you have.. “

Roman tries to think of what Seth calls it, but it isn’t coming to him. He’s keeps searching his brain and getting frustrated because he just can't remember it for the life of him. He’s never been good with words. “The chemistry in that ring, you’re _made_ for each other and that doesn’t go away. You’ll _**always**_ have that bond and it’s speacial.”

Seth lets out a broken chuckle, before he whispers back. “ _Wrestling_ _soulmates_.”

Roman rolls his eyes, at least him not being able to remember such a simple phrase makes Seth laugh at him. “ _Wrestling_ _soulmates._ Just like real soulmates will never lose that bond Seth. You’ll find your way back to each other.”

Roman lies there, and starts to softly sing to Seth. He’s not a good singer, but knows that music is one of the best medicines for a broken heart.

He thinks back to all the good times he's had with Dean and he silently lets his own tears fall. He promised Dean he wouldn't cry over it, but just being with Seth dealing with his own pain, it's finally hut him.

His best friend, road wife and brother isn't coming back. He's brought out of his thoughts by Seth placing his hand on his cheek. He opens his own tear filled eyes to connect with Seth's.

Seth brushes his thumb against Romans cheek, and lets out a shaky breath before speaking. "It's okay Ro, it's okay to not be okay."

Thats the thing that pushes Roman over the edge, he shuts his eyes and just lets himself cry. Lets himself focus on the comfort that Seth still being there brings to him.

He's so glad that he locked the door, because they don't need anyone seeing how broken the two of them are in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @Reisabrisingr, if you wanna cry about Dean Ambrose with me, feel free to drop me a message.


End file.
